Love
by Haz96
Summary: This is my first try to write a fanfic please give me a review


**This is my first fanfic please give a review**

 **I don't own fairy tail**

 **They known each other since childhood everybody think they make a sweet couple. His love for her start when they first met where everybody laugh at him because he tell them that his father is a fire breathing dragon**

 **Flashback...**

 **Hi i'm lissana nice to meet you!**

 **Hi i'm natsu dragneel .**

 **Lissana: so are you really raise by a dragon?**

 **Natsu: yes , he is the best and strongest dragon out there ,he teach me everything iknow but one day when i woke up he was'nt there i waited for him for days before i went to search him but i did'nt find anything.**

 **Lissana: oh i'm sorry to hear that , i'm sure you find him someday natsu**

 **Natsu: thanks lissana you are the only one believe in me when i told you that my father is a dragon**

 **Lissana: you're welcome natsu , so want to play with me.**

 **Flashback ends...**

 **Since that day natsu and lissana qhad never been saparated they do thing together untill natsu found an egg in the forest and they build a hut together on top of a hill.**

 **They spent time together taking care of the egg and lissana told him that she is like a wife and he is the husband. Natsu blush at this statement because he has liked lissana since they first met but to afraid to tell her because of her teasing .**

 **A few years later...**

 **It has been a few years since happy were born natsu and lissana always together doing mission happy had call lissana mama since he hatched from his egg.**

 **On this day lissana is doing a mission with his brother and sister elfman and mirajane. Mirajane has been issue an s class job by the master and she bringing he brother and sister.**

 **Natsu : c'mon mira can i go with you guys**

 **Mira: no you can't**

 **Natsu: why not?**

 **Mira: because you are not strong enough**

 **Natsu: what i'm strong enough .please mira let me come with you natsu sa id while hugging mira legs**

 **Lisana: natsu how could you hug other girl when your wife is right here**

 **Natsu: you are not my wife!**

 **Lisana: hahaha just kiddin . You should listen to mira-nee natsu**

 **Elfman: yes lisana right a man has to protect his own family.**

 **Mira: co'mon lissana elfman we burning daylight**

 **Lissana: see you later natsu**

 **Natsu just look back and sulking away**

 **A few hours later**

 **Roooooooar the monster scream and destroy everythinng on its path mirajane was already in her satan soul take this soul extinction whreas lissana was evacuating everyone out of the city**

 **C'mon elfman try take over this monster but onee-chan .elfman** **now** **elfmann try to take obver the monster body but the momster raage make him lose control over his take over magic**

 **Elf-nii its me you must control the monster . Rooorooar the monster lift his arm to smack lisana. Lisana close her eyes waiting for the impact but it never came**

 **Huh lisana open her eyes and saw natsu holding her bridal style she began to blush. Natsu what are you doing here . I had a bad feeling and ask gramps where are you guys going on the mission plus i have to make sure my wife is safe from any dannger natsu said.**

 **Hearing the last part make lisana even redder. Lis you seat here i'll deal with elfmann . Please natsu elff-nii is still in there please safe him.**

 **Natsu ... mira are you alright? Yeah just this monster is strong c'mon lets attack together mira and natsu began chargin their attack fire dragon roar soul extinction the hit dead centre and elfman is unconssious...**

 **A few hour later at fairy tail guild**

 **Team strauss and natsu finally back with elfmann badly injured .makarov sees this and ask them what happen after hearing their story he is glad that his children are save.**

 **Later that night after the party lissana meet natsu . Hey natsu! Hey lis how are you ? Are you still hurt? No i'm fine i just want to ask about earlier when tell you want to make sure your wife is safe. Oh! That natsu began to blushh. The reason i told you that is because i love you since we are a kid i like everything about you lis you mean the world to me. Lissana hearing this began to have tears natsu saw this ans say i'm sorry if y before he complete the sentence lissana kiss him and he began kiss back .**

 **Wow, yeah i thoght.. lissana interupt natsu and said i love you since we were a kid to bu i'm afraid you reject me thats why i kept and i 'm afraid you reject me natsu said . And then they laugh .**

 **Hhahah i guest we both afraid . Yeah lissana will you be my girlfriend. Of course natsu.**

 **Starting from there they know yhat their love is strong enough for every obstacle they may found inyhe future**

 **The end**


End file.
